


(in)correcto.

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut, suchen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon sabe que está mal. Que todo lo que hace es incorrecto. Pero no puede evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in)correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> -Se esconde- Inspiración de la nada. Maldito Suchen del demonio. No voy a decir nada, sólo espero haber mejorado en ésto del yaoi; aunque tengo dos proyectos kailu, nunca he llegado a esta parte y… omfg el porno “yaoiesco” me hace sentir tan insegura. Ojalá les… olvídenlo, sólo espero que no me odien -huye-.

Junmyeon sabe que está mal. Que todo lo que hace es incorrecto. Pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso si hay un lugar en el infierno esperando por él, Junmyeon está dispuesto a tomarlo, porque vivir bajo la sombra de lo prohibido se ha convertido en una adicción insalubre. Como todo lo que Chen representa para él, porque todo lo que Chen hace o dice no es más que una deliciosa mentira que engatusa al mayor, y lo convierte en un títere que lo deleita.

Junmyeon sabe que todo está jodidamente mal, y aun así no le importa, por eso camina a pasos agigantados por el diminuto pasillo mal iluminado. Las bombillas que emiten luz rojiza parpadean un par de veces, pero Junmyeon ya conoce el camino y no le hace falta detenerse o cuidar sus pies. Lo recibe ZiTao, con una perversa sonrisa en los dientes, al fondo del pasillo, donde la luz se vuelve más intensa.

—Estás de suerte, Chen ha estado libre toda la tarde. Serás el primero.

Y una fuerte sacudida hace que la calma fingida de Junmyeon trastabille, amenazándolo con dejarlo en evidencia.

—Es bueno escucharlo —musita Junmyeon más para sí que para el chico que arrastra las palabras enredosamente, haciendo gala de su maltrecho acento mandarín. Se saca un sobre blanco del saco y lo deposita en la mesilla que oculta las largas piernas del menor. ZiTao sonríe, tomando el sobre y depositando en su lugar una pequeña llave. Las manos de Junmyeon la toman, y se tiene que morder los labios para controlar el temblor de sus dedos, porque Junmyeon sabe que ha pasado mucho tiempo y simplemente lo necesita.

 

{첸}

 

Una tenue luz le da la bienvenida; la habitación está en completo silencio, y Junmyeon entra lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La fuente de aquella iluminación es el pequeño baño dentro del cuarto, y Junmyeon se saca la parte superior de su traje porque hace demasiado calor, o quizás es sólo él.

Chen aparece finalmente, obstruyendo la luz que escapa del cubículo, y le sonríe ampliamente a Junmyeon al verlo ahí, dejando cuidadosamente su saco sobre el respaldo de la silla. La garganta de Junmyeon se seca con sólo verlo; porque Chen sólo lleva puesta una polera blanca y unos calzoncillos negros, y nada más.

—De saber que llegarías antes, me habría preparado mejor —murmura Chen, y sonríe sensualmente. Junmyeon no tiene preferencias tan retorcidas, y se descubre más que maravillado con la sencillez que decora el cuerpo esbelto de Chen en éste momento. Junmyeon se alegra de haber salido antes del trabajo y quiere decirle que está bien, que no necesita esos estorbosos trajes de látex o cuero con los que está vestido la mayoría de las veces, pero Chen le ha ganado el paso, y se dirige hacia él con los brazos estirados en su dirección para luego rodearlo por los hombros y hundir los labios en su cuello pálido.

Junmyeon sisea ante el contacto, y sus manos van automáticamente hacia las caderas del más joven, porque le encanta sentir el filo de sus huesos contra sus palmas al embriagarse con el aroma de Chen mientras éste le hace el amor a su piel con la lengua.

—Te ves muy bien con corbata —murmura Chen contra su piel húmeda, su aliento refresca esa zona y manda escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Junmyeon—. Pero creo que me estorba en éste momento.

Chen deshace del nudo y Junmyeon suelta las caderas del chico para ayudarlo a desabotonar la camisa blanca mientras el menor lo dirige de espaldas hasta el colchón que ruge bajo su peso al caer sentado sobre él. Chen desliza sus manos sobre la piel en los hombros de Junmyeon para hacer caer la tela que cubre su torso, el roce le quema como el acero al rojo vivo, y Chen se sienta a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su cliente. Junmyeon se sostiene a su cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra colabora para sacarse la manga larga del brazo, y luego alterna su soporte para deshacerse por completo de la prenda. La brisa fresca del ventilador hace que la piel de Junmyeon se erice, y luego la propia lengua cálida de Chen alivia el dolor de sus poros, acariciando la clavícula del mayor.

Junmyeon no puede más; sentir el cuerpo de Chen contra ese punto que muere por ser atendido lo despierta de su tranquilidad, y empieza a mover las caderas lentamente, ondeándose entero, asegurándose de que Chen sepa lo que necesita. Asegurándose de que Chen se dé cuenta de que lo necesita a él, en éste momento.

Sin embargo, la piel de Junmyeon vuelve a erizarse al escuchar una risita traviesa contra su oreja, y las caderas de Chen se mueven al encuentro de las de Junmyeon; sus miembros chocando entre sí a través de la ropa, y Junmyeon se endurece tanto que es más visible ante los ojos pícaros de Chen, quien sonríe con la vista puesta en el punto donde sus entrepiernas se seducen sin pudor alguno. Junmyeon quiere besarlo.

Quiere besar esa boca delicada y tierna que sonríe satisfecha, quiere tomar a Chen por la nuca y estamparlo contra sus labios, y besarlo tan fuertemente que lo hiciese sangrar mientras se acarician tan íntimamente. Pero Chen aparta el rostro cuando lo intenta.

—Lo siento, son políticas de la empresa —dice sardónicamente, y en su lugar, besa el hombro desnudo de Junmyeon antes de reír y morder ligeramente su piel. Junmyeon sabe que de verdad lo siente, porque el propio miembro de Chen se sacude un poco, recobrando vida rápidamente. La respiración del chiquillo se acelera cuando Junmyeon cuela las manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su espalda tersa.

—La empresa tendrá que recompensarme, en dado caso —murmura Junmyeon por primera vez desde que llegó; su voz suena diferente, casi ajena a él. La excitación le ha enronquecido la voz, haciendo que Chen sisee involuntariamente. Junmyeon sabe que Chen se contiene la mayor parte del tiempo, porque «su trabajo es dar placer, no recibirlo», pero Junmyeon realmente ha dejado de pensar así, y se regodea internamente al saber que tiene la capacidad de incentivar al muchacho. Tira de las orillas de la polera de Chen para sacársela por encima de la cabeza, y se deleita ante la visión de su pálida piel a contraluz. Sus pezones oscuros están erguidos, y su pecho sube y baja aceleradamente. Junmyeon se excita más al saber que Chen no es indiferente. Las manos de Chen le acarician el cabello de la nuca.

—Será un… —Chen jadea—. Será un placer hacerlo —y deja su lugar encima de él  para bajar por las piernas separadas y hacerse cargo del elegante pantalón de Junmyeon. Éste se impulsa hacia arriba para facilitarle a Chen las cosas, y cuando éste tira la prenda y la ropa interior de Junmyeon, el semi-erguido y pulsante miembro de Junmyeon hace su aparición.  Chen sonríe, y Junmyeon tiembla—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Esa voz alegre y brillante hace que Junmyeon suelte una risita de verdad, porque no hay nada en éste mundo que pueda parecerle tan tiernamente sexual. Chen ríe coquetamente, y Junmyeon inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, para que el toque se sienta más intenso.

Siente la cálida y resbaladiza lengua de Chen encontrándose con la punta de su miembro, que da un salto ante el contacto y se endurece más. Chen lo toma entre sus manos, presiona la base de su sexo, y da una larga lamida, que hace que las piernas de Junmyeon se sientan como gelatina.

—Oh, Dios mío…  —solloza él.

No hace falta mucho tiempo antes de que Chen lo tenga dentro de su boca por entero completamente erguido y ansioso. Chen ahueca las mejillas, y le succiona a Junmyeon el alma; cesa, lo hace salir por entero de su cavidad, y vuelve a engullirlo, antes de volver a soltarlo y besar la punta de su glande, sonrosado, henchido y necesitado de todo lo que Chen puede ofrecerle. Junmyeon se siente al límite, y tira de su cabello para ponerlo a su altura, y besar su mejilla, recordando que un beso en los labios sería totalmente rechazado. Chen jadea, y Junmyeon aprovecha el descuido para empujando a su lado, haciéndolo caer de boca sobre la cama, con las caderas alzadas y el trasero en el aire.

Chen también necesita esto, Junmyeon lo sabe, pero también sabe que Chen nunca pedirá nada. Así que él mismo se atreve a hacerlo sin petición alguna. Sabe que podría simplemente bajar su ropa interior negra y tenerlo así, y de todos modos Chen no diría nada, y seguiría dándole el placer por el que Junmyeon pagó.

Pero para Junmyeon es incorrecto. Para Junmyeon Chen debe sentir el mismo placer que ofrece, o incluso más. Porque aunque Junmyeon sabe que está mal, quiere encargarse de que Chen esté bien, y de que disfrute esto tanto como él.

Una mano temblorosa vuela hacia el trasero de Chen, y tira del elástico de su ropa interior. Chen alza más aún las caderas, y la prenda deja su cuerpo lentamente a manos de Junmyeon, dejando expuesta su piel nívea. Chen cierra los ojos, y aprieta los dientes, esperando el dolor, sin embargo, Junmyeon lo sorprende como siempre, separando sus glúteos y acariciando con la yema de los dedos el apretado anillo de músculos de Chen.

—Estás muy seco, no puedo hacerlo así…

—E-en el cajón… —balbucea Chen, secretamente agradecido, y siente el peso de Junmyeon dejar la cama por un segundo. Suspira cuando el colchón vuelve a hundirse, y espera por los dedos húmedos de Junmyeon, sin embargo, lo que recibe a cambio es un beso casi cariñoso en el hombro, que empieza a bajar lentamente. Los labios se arrastran sobre su piel simplemente, y se detienen justo sobre su entrada, con los glúteos separados por las manos de Junmyeon. Y entonces lo besa ahí. Usando su lengua, y sus labios húmedos.

Y Chen se estremece fuertemente porque Junmyeon ni nadie más ha hecho eso antes por él, nunca. Junmyeon siempre se había encargado de eso con sus dedos y el lubricante, pero ahora da un paso que quería dar y no se había atrevido.

Un par de lamidas y Chen ya está jadeando inevitablemente, sofocando sus gemidos contra el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas blancas tan fuerte que sus manos se enfrían. Junmyeon se coloca sobre él, acariciándole el cuello con el aliento, mientras dos dedos lubricados rodean la entrada de Chen antes de penetrarlo lentamente. Chen se encoge instintivamente, y Junmyeon mueve los dedos en su interior, con tanto cuidado porque teme lastimarlo más de lo necesario. Junmyeon siempre ha visto a Chen como un ser frágil y delicado, alguien que merece cuidados, a pesar de todo.

El chico solloza, Junmyeon sabe que es el momento, porque las caderas de Chen empiezan a empujar contra su mano, aunque sus labios nunca pronunciarán las palabras que él quiere oír, a menos que se lo pida.

—Dilo; di lo que quieres que haga en éste momento —susurra Junmyeon contra el oído de Chen, y éste jadea.

—¿Qué quieres que… que diga? —No respira con normalidad, y su voz se escucha ahogada contra el colchón. Junmyeon lo hace levantar el rostro con la mano libre.

—Lo que quieres que yo te haga en éste momento.

—No puedo hacer eso, es a ti a quien debo compl… —musita Chen, y Junmyeon no puede evitar sentirse irritado, porque sólo quiere hacer que Chen sienta placer.

—Lo harás diciéndome lo que tú quieres.

Chen ahoga un gemido cuando Junmyeon aumenta las embestidas de sus dedos, llegando hasta su próstata y golpeándola una y otra vez, torturándolo.

—Quiero que… —y lo siguiente que Junmyeon escucha es un tímido e inentendible murmullo que muere contra la tela de la cama.

—No puedo escucharte.

—¡Quiero que me folles de una vez!

Y Junmyeon nunca ha estado más satisfecho, porque finalmente Chen ha dicho lo que quería decir. Junmyeon vuelve a besarle el hombro, y sus dedos abandonan su interior. Chen se estremece al sentir la punta del miembro de Junmyeon contra su cuerpo, Junmyeon lubrica rápidamente su excitación, y empieza a empujar dentro de Chen, adentrándose lentamente; cada músculo íntimo lo aprieta, llevándolo al límite de su cordura, hasta que Chen lo recibe por completo, acostumbrándose a la intromisión. No haber tenido clientes antes de la llegada de Junmyeon lo hace estar más estrecho, y el dolor se hace presente. Junmyeon lo espera, inclinándose sobre la espalda del menor, tomando una de sus manos con la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

Junmyeon sabe que esto es incorrecto, sabe que está compartiendo demasiado con Chen, pero realmente no le importa.

Chen empuja sus caderas hacia Junmyeon, indicándole que puede empezar a moverse, y Junmyeon lo hace, primero saliendo y entrando por completo lentamente; el propio Junmyeon sufre al dejar de sentir la empuñadura de Chen, y encuentra su paraíso cuando se encuentra por entero en su interior. Una, dos, tres veces, y entonces Chen se impacienta.

—Más rápido, más duro… ¡Junmyeon! —La coherencia parece haber desaparecido de Chen, y haberlo hecho olvidar de que esto es trabajo para él. Junmyeon no se está quejando, porque oírlo gritar su nombre en alto lo excita hasta el borde de la locura, y sus estocadas toman velocidad hasta volverse salvajes. Se entierra en su interior tan profundamente, que Chen está gimiendo y jadeando debajo de él.

Junmyeon se separa impulsado por alguna razón, se levanta de la cama, jalando las caderas de Chen con sus manos, y lo hace ponerse en cuatro delante de él antes de volver a hundirse intensamente en él, sacándole un grito de verdadero placer. Chen gime, Junmyeon lo embiste rítmicamente, y dirige su mano hacia la entrepierna de Chen, que ruega silenciosamente por atención.

—N-no es necesario… No pagaste por…

—Es mi dinero, y yo decido qué hacer con él.

Y con eso dicho, Junmyeon envuelve el miembro erecto y necesitado de Chen entre sus dedos, y lo masturba al ritmo de sus embestidas, acariciando la hendidura en la punta con el pulgar, deleitándose con el desastre tembloroso y jadeante en que se ha convertido Chen. Junmyeon golpea su próstata una y otra vez, sabiendo que no es cuestión de mucho tiempo para que Chen se libere, y entonces Junmyeon se detiene, aún enterrado en su interior, y el silencio lo consume.

Chen jadea desesperado, el cambio de todo a nada lo deja debilitado e implorante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta Junmyeon de repente, sin aliento.

—Chen —responde el chico con obviedad.

—No. Tu nombre. El nombre del chico a quien estoy haciéndole el amor, no por el que pagué.

El corazón de Chen se acelera más, sin embargo, es por otra razón, y teme decírselo, pero las palabras son escupidas por sus labios involuntariamente. Sabe que es incorrecto, que va contra las normas. Pero Chen ha dejado su puesto de trabajo hace varias embestidas.

—Jongdae. Kim Jongdae —susurra.

—Encantado de conocerte, Kim Jongdae —murmura Junmyeon, saliendo de su interior por segunda vez, haciéndolo lloriquear contra su voluntad. Lo obliga a darse la vuelta, le separa las piernas, y se recuesta sobre de él, adorando la sensación de la piel contra piel, y el pecho de Jongdae golpeando furiosamente el suyo. Junmyeon guía nuevamente su miembro pulsante hacia la entrada de Jongdae, y lo mira a los ojos, obnubilados por el placer, y con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, le acaricia el cabello castaño—. Espero que sigamos en contacto.

Y vuelve a embestirlo; un par de veces más y Jongdae riega su semilla entre los abdómenes de ambos, con los labios de Junmyeon devorando su cuello, mientras emite un largo grito de placer que manda vibraciones por todo su cuerpo, contagiando al de Junmyeon, quien es apretado por las paredes de Jongdae hasta hacerlo estallar en mil sensaciones al llegar al orgasmo.

Recuperan lentamente el aliento, y Jongdae se aferra con brazos y piernas a la masa blanca que tiembla sobre de él y mueve las caderas como un reflejo de su éxtasis.

Jongdae sabe que esto es incorrecto, pero él también quiere seguir en contacto con Kim Junmyeon.

 

{종대}

 

Junmyeon sabe que está mal. Que todo lo que hace es incorrecto. Pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso si sabe que Jongdae ha tenido un pasado diferente del resto, no le importa; porque lo único que le interesa en este momento es esa sonrisa tierna y socarrona que brilla desde el otro lado del café.

—Me alegra que vinieras, _hyung_ —le dice Jongdae al sentarse en la misma mesa donde el menor le esperaba.

—A mí también me alegra haber venido.

Y Junmyeon sabe que hizo todo el tiempo lo correcto.


End file.
